The Return of AU (Fanfiction)
The Return of AU is the Fanfiction created by The Roleplayers. This takes off after AU left off. Though most of the chapters tell you about the history between Rufus/Sahara or Victor/Sahara,etc. Chapter One: The History of Sahara and Victor ~1922~ ~Downton~ Victor feeds the birds that fly by as he sees Sahara and Rufus together. "Rufus, You're too Sweet." Sahara smiles. "Only for you," Rufus kisses Sahara's cheek and notices Vera walking past. "Uh....Sahara, I'll go now!" he walks away, Sahara sits on the bench next to Victor. "Hey Viccy!" Sahara playfully hits Victor, While Victor has a straight face examining Sahara's out of ordinary behavior. "Sahara, Never. Call me Viccy. I'd appreciate if you called me Victor Rodenmaar." Victor holds Sahara's hand. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Sahara giggled, resting her head on Victor. "Sahara, Do I need to mention you're married. To Rufus, Zeno." Victor reminds her. "Victor, I'm aware I'm married. Why are you so...touchy? You're my friend." Sahara looks into his eyes. "You knew I was in love. You ran off and married him anyway. Sahara, can't you see something?" He explains. "What?" She asks. "...He's not in love with you....He's in love with Vera..." He kisses her, Just as Rufus looks at the two. ~Later On, At Sahara's House~ "Sahara, we need to talk." Rufus grabs her and drags her to her room. "Sure honey! What's wrong?" Sahara asks. ~Rufus slaps her~ "O.o Rufus???" Sahara feels her cheek. "How dare you kiss Rodenmaar?! How many times must I tell you, You will '''love me.Me and '''only '''me." He takes a grip of her arm and he tightens his grip. "Rufus, You're hurting me..." Sahara tries to let go. ~Rufus slaps her again and tries to choke her~ ~Scene Fades~ ---- Chapter Two: House of Skype/House of Return "Hey Charlie!" Mara smiles while on the laptop. "Hey Mara! How's it goingggggg?" Charlie asked, "Oh Nothing! My housemates being strange, Exams are arriving and I'm exhausted from going shopping with Joy." Mara giggles, At the moment Eddie and Fabian walk in the living room playing Football. "HAHA! JEROME GET THE BALL!!!" Eddie yells throwing the b all at Jerome, Mara turns around and looks at the three. "Who's that?" Charlie asked. "Oh, Those are my loud housemates. Charlie meet Eddie,Fabian,and Jerome..." Mara points at the three, gaining their attention. "....Mara...Who's that?" Eddie asked. "Charlie Singh! My cousin from Liverpool Junior Academy." Mara answers. KT,Nina,and Amber are painting their nails in their room. "So! Nina, what shall we do tomorrow?" Amber asked. At that moment, Nina wasn't paying attention when a vision came to mind. *Nina's vision* "NO!! STOP!!" A girl with brown hair huddles in fear while a man with blonde hair holds a wand. "Why should I stop? I told you, You have powers and you did nothing about it. The only one who does believe you is that pitiful moral that believes in aliens and goes battle to battle with the blondie bimbo and the brunette cry baby." The blonde haired man said. "I PROMISE I'LL GET THE MASK." The brunette cries, begging for mercy. "Fine, Jade. Get the mask before the Scooby Gang get it." The man walks away. *Back to reality* "Jade...?" Nina says to herself as KT and Amber look at her. "Neens?Are you okay...? Amber and KT ask. "Guys, We need to have a Sibuna meeting. ASAP." Nina panicks. "I'm guessing she had her own vision.." KT whispers. Amber skips to the living room, "Eddie,Fabian,Jerome,Patricia and Alfie. We need to talk.In Nina's room." Amber walks back up to Nina's room. They follow along. "Okay, What happened now?" Eddie asks. "I had another vision. This time it was about Jade." Nina says. "Jade??" Fabian sits down "Yes,Jade Patterson, Our roommate." Nina says. "J-Jade what about Jade???" Alfie shakes. "Well...I saw a vision of Jade huddled on the floor in fear, a blonde haired man holding a wand and Jade begging him to stop. He told her she had powers and she did nothing about it and he says 'The only one who does believe you is that pitiful moral that believes in aliens and goes battle to battle with the blondie bimbo and the brunette cry baby.'." Nina explains. "The blonde haired man was talking about Alfie,Amber,and Joy." Jerome,Patricia and Eddie say at the same time. "Wait...What did the guy mean when he said 'The only one that believes you'....?" Amber and Fabian asked. "Well...Alfie, care to explain?" The seven other members look at him. "Okay..." Alfie sits down. "Well?" Nina says. "...Jade told me about her powers, she can't control them correctly and I find her having powers is really cool. What? You're gonna take her out like you did with Rufus? Nina, Jade is a sweet girl. She doesn't do harm unless she feels she's in danger. The blackouts are caused by her anger, The storms are caused by her sorrows, and The chandelier falling in the hallway was caused by her pain from Fabian. Guys, we can teach her how to control her powers and join our side!" Alfie explained. "No.We are not letting the monster in Sibuna." Amber and Nina both say at the same time. "Uh...I agree with Alfie on this..." Eddie stands next to Alfie as KT and Fabian do the same. "Nina, You're calling Jade a monster?! Dude, You're The Chosen One and you're not doing anything to protect us all!!" Alfie yells."WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ALFIE?! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING THIS IS WHY I NEED ALL OF YOUR HELP." Nina yells back as Jerome and Patricia stand beside Amber and Nina. "YOU CAN TRY NINA, AT LEAST TRY. YOU DON'T EVEN DO ANYTHING EXCEPT WORRY ABOUT FABIAN. DO YOU EVEN WANT TO LIVE?! WE NEED ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET. AT LEAST OWN WHO YOU ARE." Alfie yells and storms out the room. ---- '''Chapter 3: House of Jaded/ House of Power Jade sits in her room, reading a book, A knock on the door she hears. "Who is it?" "Alfie!" Alfie opens the door, much to Jade's dismay, "Ooh...You again?What brings Marmaduke to Jade Patterson's room?" Jade giggles at the blush on Alfie's face at the mention of his nickname. "Well, Uh...before you kill me with your powers....I need to tell you something." A worried expression crosses Jade's face. "Yes...?" "Okay. I just had a Sibuna meeting, Nina knows you're a Caster...She's planning on destroying your powers which I was forced to explain everything so...We need to run." Alfie says as Jade studies his face. "Run where...?" "I don't know, SOMEWHERE, We can't let her take your Powers!!" Alfie says, "How can you remain so calm...?" Alfie says. "Um, Alfie, I'm a Caster, Nina's the Chosen One. Much to her dismay, She can't take my powers..." Jade explains. "...Uhm...Howcome?" "Nina's a Chosen One, Taking out my powers are gonna simply drain hers out. She's not even powerful enough to take my powers, neither am I. If I go, She goes." Category:Another Universe